


The Top Hat Warranty

by datnovice



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, PWP, Punishment, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datnovice/pseuds/datnovice
Summary: You, accidently, get mud on Jacob's brand new top hat. He has an idea on how you can make it up to him.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	The Top Hat Warranty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in *checks watch* 8 years? This marble has been rolling around in my head for quite some time now and it quickly took on a life of its own. 
> 
> Special thanks to Eve for proofing!
> 
> There is a criminal lack of cock warming fics for AC. Let's fix that.

It wasn’t entirely your fault. 

It was a rare sunny day in London and you had been out in the city enjoying the weather while running some errands. Looking up from your last delivery you spotted Jacob down the street who appeared to be out for a walk in the sun and to check in on his Rooks throughout the district. Always eager at a chance to practice your stealth skills, you quickly hid behind the corner of the nearest building before he could notice you. You followed him into a side alley where the warm light of the sun hadn’t yet reached and knew that your chance had presented itself. Quickly, you dashed towards Jacob in attack when he, of course having already noticed you for several moments now, turned and caught you midway. However, your momentum had caused him to stumble and knocked his top hat off his head… right into a muddy puddle. 

“That,” he spoke matter-of-factly, “was my brand new hat.”

Okay, so it was your fault.

You had immediately begun to apologize profusely, explaining that it was an accident and you didn’t intend for it to happen. Picking up the hat with a sigh and shaking out what mud he could get off it Jacob muttered, “It’s alright” so quietly that you almost didn’t catch it. 

The two of you walked back to the train hideout in an unpleasant silence after that.

— — — 

You knew Jacob wasn’t truly mad at you but his despondent look clearly shows he was upset with the situation. Standing in the corner of the train car you watch as he shrugs off his coat and blankly stares at the floor covered in his belongings. Suddenly, his eyes light up with an idea and he turns on his heel to disappear into Evie’s section of the carriage. He emerges seconds later with a small brush and bottle in hands and goes to sit at the desk, not once acknowledging your presence. You open your mouth to apologize yet again but his demeanor tells you it’s a lost cause. If nothing you say will remedy the situation, you’ll have to use other means. 

Coming up behind him and resting your hands on his shoulders, you lean down and say in a sultry voice, “How about I make it up to you hmm?” as you slowly wrap your arms around him and rest your cheek against his. 

Jacob seems to consider it a moment as he pauses in his cleaning to tilt his head towards yours and the sly grin that comes across his face tells you whatever he had just thought of doesn’t bode well for you. 

“Strip” he orders in a clipped tone, eyes narrowing and looking directly into yours. You swallow nervously. He was definitely upset with you. As you take a few steps back, he pivots away from the desk to watch as you remove your clothes. When you reach your undergarments, you pause briefly, but when he doesn’t say anything you continue on until you’re nervously standing naked in front of him—the air raising goosebumps all across your bare skin. 

His gaze rakes over you slowly and you notice the corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly into his signature smirk as he beckons you forward with a finger. Somewhat self consciously, you move to stand in front of him and he reaches out to lightly tug down on your arms until you’re on your knees. 

“Now,” he drawls, tilting your head up towards him with a finger under your chin, “how about you make that pretty mouth of yours useful and get me hard?” 

His voice makes you shudder as you nod and reach for his belts. You try to make quick work of them to not keep him waiting but your hands fumble and Jacob chuckles at the action. Moving things just enough that they’re out of the way, you reach in to pull his cock from his trousers. It’s fairly soft but you see it twitch in interest as you wrap a hand around the base and lean forward. Using your tongue to lift it to your lips, you hear Jacob sigh as you slowly take him into your mouth, making sure to be extra careful with your teeth. 

Normally, you like to take your time as you enjoy watching how much pleasure you can bring to Jacob, but given his current mood, you know this is no time for that. As you move your tongue along the underside of the head, the feeling of his cock growing harder within your mouth causes your own arousal to begin to stir between your legs. 

When he’s hard enough, you start to suck in earnest and Jacob weaves his fingers into your hair in a harsh grip. The sensation causes you to moan around him which only makes him tighten his hold more. With every bob of your head, his cock goes a little deeper and you feel your saliva leaking out of the sides of your mouth onto him.

“That’s it love, get it nice and wet.” Jacob says in a pleased tone causing you to moan again. Inhaling a deep breath, you try and relax your throat and lower your head to take him all in. Tears prickle your eyes as his cock pushes past the back of your throat and your gag reflex kicks in. You feel yourself begin to choke and you inwardly wince at the obscene sounds you make as you try to repress it, refusing to let up because you know how much Jacob enjoys this action in particular. 

To your surprise, you feel Jacob’s hand tugging up at your hair instead. 

“That’s enough of that.” He speaks in a low tone, maneuvering your head away from his crotch—the wet pop sound that happens when his cock leaves your mouth echos in the room. Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion, you look up at him. Why’d he stop you when he hadn’t cum yet? 

At your expression, Jacob leans in and continues, “I told you to get me hard, not make me come. Such an eager whore you are.” with a grin. You can only imagine how you must look right now—naked on your knees while he is still fully clothed, hair disheveled, your eyes watery and a thin string of saliva still connecting your swollen lips to his now hard cock. 

“Get on my lap.” he says as he turns to face the desk again. Shakily, you stand up and swing a leg over to straddle him. Jacob reaches a hand between your legs and raises an eyebrow, “We _are_ eager aren’t we? All that just from sucking cock?” he asks in amusement, feeling the full state of your arousal. The light touch sends a shiver throughout your body. You can only bite your lip and nod in response as heat rushes to your face in embarrassment. 

“Excellent. Now come here.” Jacob holds his cock with one hand as the other moves to your hip until you’re perched above him. “Nice and slow now.” he whispers as you slowly sink down. With no prep on your part, the intrusion stings as the head pushes against your entrance, causing you to suck in a harsh breath as you feel yourself open around him. The stretch was _maddening_ and it was all you could do to grasp handfuls of Jacob’s waistcoat as you sink down onto him at a tortuous speed. 

“Shhhh, relax love” he cooes but his words sound far away as all you can focus on was the _stretch tight stretch stretch fuck_ feeling that was consuming you. Your eyes squeeze shut and a tear streams down your face from the water that had collected there earlier. Finally, after what seemed like ages, you reach the base and are fully seated on Jacob’s lap. For a few moments you stayed like that, shaking with tension while Jacob let out a long and low appreciative groan. He lifts your head from where you had been resting it on his clothed shoulder to look at you. His smile was soft as his thumb wiped the tear away, but something in his eyes told you this was only just the beginning. Leaning in, he whispers, “Now, do you really want to make it up to me?” his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear. 

“y-yes” you respond with an already wrecked voice. 

“Good, good” he murmurs, “I’m going to return to cleaning this awful mud that _you_ ,” he emphasizes the word by strengthening his grip on your chin, “got on my brand new hat. While I do so, you’re going to sit here full of my cock and remain absolutely still.” his hands move down and you feel him press his thumbs into the juts of your hips. “If you can behave until I finish then I might let you move. Understood?” His firm tone leaves no room for argument. You shake your head yes as you no longer trust your voice. 

“Excellent,” He grins and scoots forward in the chair both of you are occupying, effectively trapping you between his broad chest and the edge of the table that digs into your lower back. The quick movement causes you to gasp as it had ever so briefly driven Jacob deeper into you. Jacob hooks his chin over your shoulder and you hear him go back to the task while his breath trails across your exposed back. 

The position forces you to sit upright which in turn lifts your feet off the floor until your toes are just barely touching its surface—your full weight in Jacob’s lap only adds to the pressure of him in you. His various belts, _‘why did he have to have so many’_ , you wonder somewhere in the back of your mind, harshly dig into your inner thighs as your legs are spread wide around him and the chair. You feel deliciously full with his cock stretching you open but it wasn’t enough and it takes all of your will power to keep from squirming in his lap. You needed movement _now_. 

Knowing you wouldn’t be receiving any soon, you bury your head into the crook of his neck and take deep breaths as you will yourself to relax around him. Your sex was aching and you knew Jacob had to be feeling the twitching of your inner walls around his cock, though he gave no indication as such, his arms only brushing against your sides occasionally as he continues his work. Inhaling through your nose and out from your mouth, you direct all your focus on counting your breaths. The more you could calm down the less agonizing it would be. 

You don’t know how much time has passed as the tension slowly leaks out of your body. Gradually, your hands unclench the fist fulls of Jacob’s waistcoat they had been gripping and you found yourself simply resting the side of you head against his shoulder. _‘I can do this’_ you think to yourself. The urge to move was still present, but it wasn’t as intense and you were able to enjoy the exquisite full feeling now.

That’s when the train starts moving. 

The initial lurch forward catches both of you off guard—the tension you had worked so hard to get rid of immediately floods back into your body while Jacob squeezes his arms against your sides, his hands flew to hold the edge of the desk to keep both of you from toppling over. The movement had caused your sex to rub against Jacob and that small taste of friction made you groan in agony. 

Soon enough, the train settled into a steady pace and Jacob returns to his work. However, any hope you had of returning to your relaxed state is dashed as the train's vibration against the tracks goes straight to your core. A desperate whine is drawn from your throat at the torturous feeling—you didn’t know what was worse, having to stay completely still with no hope of relief as before or the small, teasing vibrations you were being subjected to now. Unconsciously, you began to ever so slightly grind your hips against Jacob’s as your body took over and chased the friction it so desperately craved. You don’t even realize you had begun moving until a hard slap lands across your ass causing you to yelp and jump up from Jacob’s cock before sliding back down. 

“Just because the train is moving doesn’t mean you can.” He growls into your ear. You don’t know what to focus on as your body is dealing with so many sensations at once; the rough scrape of Jacob’s clothes against your bare skin, the rumbling movement of the train, the stinging on your ass, it was all too much. Every nerve in you is on fire. A high pitched stream of needy whines are coming from you and you don’t care how desperate you sound. If you don’t get some sort of relief soon you were going to burst. 

“There, all finished!” Jacob proclaims as if the both of you have been just casually enjoying each other’s company this whole time. “How does it look?” 

_‘What the hell is he talking about? How does what look?’_ you think in confusion as you lean back as much as you’re able to see what he was referring to. _‘Oh, right, that.’_ your mind supplies as you see his top hat, now spotless, resting on his head. 

Jacob was looking at you expectantly and somehow your nearly fried brain was able to deliver, “Great” as an answer.

“Glad you think so love. I thought it was a fantastic looking piece when I first saw it and I just had to have it.” he says with joy evident in his voice. 

_‘Is he serious right now? I’m currently dying on his cock and he’s talking about a fucking hat??’_ your head screams. 

“Is there something bothering you?” Jacob asks with an innocent tilt of his head.

“Fuck, _please_ Jacob,” you beg in a broken voice, “move, touch me, fuck me, I don’t care just do something please!”

“Of course, how rude of me,” he brings a hand up to cup your face and presses a chaste kiss to your lips, “you’ve been so good this whole time, how’s this?” he asks as he trails kisses down your neck and begins to lightly bounce you in his lap. You couldn’t help but throw your head back as your body revels in the attention it was finally receiving. 

“God, yes, Jacob please more.” you moan. Humming in response, Jacob takes advantage of your exposed neck and bites down, while at the same moment planting his feet firmly on the ground and using the leverage to sharply thrust into you. 

“Yes, YES!” you scream as Jacob sets an intense pace. All you can do is wrap yourself around him, head once again buried in his neck and hands in his hair, your body eagerly taking in everything he was giving you. You thought you had felt full before, but this, this was unbelievable. With every thrust his cock strikes deep inside of you—it feels as if you’re being torn apart from the inside out.

“So good for me, took everything so well.” Jacob pants into your ear, “So tight, was nearly impossible not to take you.” He too is quickly losing control. 

The praise goes straight to your head. “Ah! Jacob please!” you cry out. It had been too much for too long and you’re excruciatingly close. 

Jacob twists a hand between your bodies and begins to stroke your sex. The sensation is overwhelming and it only takes a few seconds for you to finally reach your release with a scream—back arching like a taught bow and your hips jerking violently as you ride it out. The spasms of your inner muscles squeezing his cock bring Jacob over the edge as well with a deep drawn out groan as he spills his seed into you.

Gradually, the intensity fades as your whole body goes limp against Jacob. It had been on edge for too long and the exhaustion quickly set in. You feel Jacob lightly stroking your back as the last few shudders subside. 

“You alright love?” he asks softly against your ear. All you can manage is a low hum in response. You feel him chuckle and press a kiss to your head before briefly shifting both of your bodies to slip out. He then settles you comfortably against his chest as your heart rate returns to a reasonably steady pace. A tiny alarm bell rings in the back of your mind that it’s probably not a good idea to soil another one of Jacob’s belongings as you feel his cum drip out of you and onto his trousers, but you can’t seem to bring yourself to care at the moment. 

After several minutes of panting, you finally feel human enough to lean back and look at Jacob’s face. His smile is soft and this time there is no hidden agenda in his eyes as he wraps his arms around you and leans in for a languid kiss. 

“You should knock my hat off more often.” he murmurs with a smile against your lips. You hum in response and contently weave your fingers into his soft hair, intending to continue kissing him, when suddenly you freeze. 

“What’s wrong?” Jacob asks with a voice full of concern when he feels you tense up against him. He leans back to see you staring wide eyed at the top of his head—the place where his hat should be. Realization dawns on his face and he twists to look at the floor behind him to see his hat laying there on it’s side. He turns back to your shocked expression and breaks out into a full bodied laugh drawing you in in close. 

“I think we’ll let that one go.”


End file.
